The present invention relates to sterile dressings of the type used to cover the entry site through which a surgically embedded catheter enters the body. It also relates to devices for retaining the free end of the embedded catheter in a compact protected environment when the catheter is not being used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,432 issued May 19, 1987 to McNeish et al. there is described a catheter retaining means for use with a surgically implanted catheter having an external tubing portion with a free end extending from an exit site on the body. The retaining means comprises a band of flexible material for being received about the body and over the exit site of the implanted catheter for protecting the site of the body and securely retaining in position proximate to the body the external tubing portion as it extends from the exit site. The band has an opening and a pocket overlying the opening for receiving into the pocket through the opening at least a part of the external tubing portion and its free end for storage therein, the pocket allowing the removal therefrom of the free end and part of the external tubing portion of the catheter for placing it in use. This retaining means is constructed of launderable fabric and is not intended to function as a dressing for the exit site. Instead, as explained in the patent, 2-inch square sterile pads must be applied over the exit site and held in place by strips of 1/2 inch wide tape. Obviously, the patented device can not readily be provided in a universal size and configuration to fit all age groups of both sexes over various parts of the body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,105, issued on Nov. 22, 1977 to Cutruzzula et al. there is described a cannula securing device in the form of a generally T-shaped lamina having a wide head portion foldable about a lateral weakening to be superimposed on a narrow body portion which includes an elongated opening for permitting viewing of a portion of the skin of a patient. Adhesive is provided on one side of the narrow body portion and on the opposite side of the wide head portion for securing the lamina to a common surface.
There is no provision for covering the entry site of the cannula apart from the overlapping of the wide head portion. It is intended strictly as a retaining device and not as a dressing for the entry site.
Implanted catheters are used in connection with various medical procedures. One use is in chemotherapy treatment of cancer. An example is the Hickman Broviac catheter which is surgically introduced through an opening into a blood vessel. Typically the site is in the upper chest near the heart but it could be located in the thigh or other suitable part of the body. To prevent infection at the entry site the area must be kept clean and it is standard practice to keep it covered with a sterile dressing which is changed daily. Normal use of the catheter is intermittent and when not in use it has been the practice to coil the exposed end of the catheter and tape it to the body.